


friends meant for disaster

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, random school thing lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>madeline hates to be called madeline (call her mad if u don't want your nipples brutally pulled out) cassandra's life eplained briefly is watching mad do crazy shit and alice just sleeps alot</p><p>it's an awful class test and mad spends it meddling with the new gay couple (which is larry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	friends meant for disaster

**Author's Note:**

> me and ma niggas were bored so we wrote some shit

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Fuckity fuck why can't you go faster you fatass

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

"Madeline, stop staring at the clock and at least attempt your test."

"Shut up." Madeline mutters, only loud enough for herself to hear. The glare she receives from the invigilator doesn't support the previous statement.

 

 ...

 

Currently, the watch on her hand is a light and her eyes are moths.

Maybe she could at last try to answer one of the questions, on her own.

_How did the rebellion affect the East India Company in 1857?_

Fuck.

She is done for. Maybe she should start writing her will?

"Madeline, stop staring at the clock and at least attempt your test."

Well it's good to know that Cassanda's not the only one who is watching the clock like her life depends on it.

"Shut up."

Huh.

So the she-demon gets slayed by her insane friend. Again.

"She-demon, Cassandra?" The invigilator's glare is suddenly on her, with her friends; narrow eyes and thin lips.

Fuck.

Instead of writing her will maybe she should dig up her grave? But the she-demon's glare leaves her after one last warning flash.

"Well one demon averted, one to go." She muttered to herself, as she looks down the paper on her desk.

 

...

 

Alice was just watching the paper on her desk when somebody poked her and hissed,

"Psst" Alice casts her eyes on teacher before turning around "you have the paper done and the answers are right?"

"What!?" When she saw the invigilator's eyebrow twitch, she lowered her voice "Dude, I'm not even close." she said and turned to face the History paper once more.

 _What the hell do I do_ , Alice thought to herself.

With nothing todo she started to watch the teacher, who saw her watching her and asked, "Alice are you writing?"

"a..a..a. yeah..."

 _Ugh I wish I could just punch her in the face,_  she thought as she moved her eyes from her invigilator to the paper on her desk.

She was feeling sleepy, she was almost asleep until the teacher sat heavily on the chair, so heavily on the chair that it made a thudding sound. The sound woke her up from the sleepy haze and brought her gaze on the History paper, in front of her.

Ugh. She decided to watch the teacher instead, who was currently trying to pretend that she just didn't make a sound a few seconds ago.

 

 ...

  

Fucking motherfucker- a tingle spreads through her leg as another brushes against hers.

"Sorry."

All she can see is the color brown and the texture curly. Oh. It's that stupid guy with the accent who doesn't let his balls breathe.

She watches him half heartedly as he pokes the guy in front of him and suddenly two giant motherfucking dimples breakout.

Oh.

The guy in front of non-ball breather turns around and she swears she fucking heard them giggle together.

_Oh._

Madeline tries to hide her smile as she discreetly whips out her phone.

 

...

 

What the show supernatural didn't teach her was how to take out a demon from a paper.

Cassandra glares at the History paper. After a few moments she sighs. The power of he glare was not enough, it seems.

She gazes around her to see what her self adopted sisters are doing, Mad is staring at the guy who's curly hair defines gravity, like she finally figured out the secrets of the universe, and Alice is slee-

Wait what?

Cassandra narrows her eyes, that look is never good. But she has enough self-instinct to not to look at Mad so much, the she-demon might think that Cassandra is cheating.

When she is in the middle of the ways of thinking how to fill the paper with answers, to gain at least a mark.

Her phone vibrates.

**almost 3534% sure the guy beside me is gay for the gay in front of him - literally Mad**

**Almost 104% sure that the gay in front's skeleton girlfriend would disagree -You**

**did no one tell the skeleton girlfriend her boyfriend's gay - literally Mad**

**Course not or the skeleton girlfriend might declare war with her skeleton wanna be followers - You**

 

 ...

 

**Course or the skeleton girlfriend might declare war with her skeleton wanna be followers - Cass without an ass**

 Her leg goes left from the push of another leg. Oh sweet Jesus, does the guy think her leg is some kind of punch bag or - (add another push here)

That's it, son.

"Oh, will you stop with your goddamn pushing!" Mad whisper yells at the 100% homosexual sitting beside her who doesn't have any damn control over his damn leg.

 

 ...

 

Alice wakes with nothing in her face like it was like nothing it was a boring she wanted to punch the teacher very hard "I want to punch" alice said it loud so the whole class heard her even the teacher. Soo she started to text so everyone would stop looking at her "I better not say anything wrong chat" Alice said in her mind she was thinking of her crush ones. Her eyes ver getting lovely and her smile and her checks wear getting red. **(ignore this part alice is not a very qualified writer)**

 

...

 

Cassandra watched how Mad was defending her legs honor from the Harry Potter's eye color guy, and how Alice decided a lifetime of detentions from she-demon by her comment, and texted _everyone_  in the class (thankfully except the demon currently glaring daggers at Alice) to stop looking at her.

This is her life.

 

 ...

 

"Oh, will you stop with your goddamn pushing!"

In a flash, the guy's face was all wide and shock-struck, like a deer caught in head lights. But she didn't regret her confrontation, oh no mama. Just as she opened her mouth to say words her mother wouldn't be proud of, she was cut off by a high British (how many fucking British guys in America goddamit) voice.

"Oh, don't get all knackered now. Why don't you finish off your tes- oh wait, _start_  your test and don't bother me and Harry here?"

 

...

 

Cassie watches how Mad is attacked with a bucket of sass by a guy who's accent is straight off a BBC show, and is defending Harry Not-Potter's honor.

Well guess it's Cassie's time to defend some honor.

"Bother you and Not-Potter in what, your school girl giggling spree?"

It sounded _way_ better in her head.

Well, at least the invigilator has no problem with it unless they're cheating.

 

...

 

Alice started to feel sick, her Tummy was hurting her, she was feeling really sick "a..miss i feel really sick can i go to the bathroom?" When she nods Alice goes to the bathroom pukes, comes back to the class and watches her friends fight. "HEY sass masters" "why don't you just punch each-other" she was kind of smiling.

**(alice is permenently on crack just accept that)**

 

...

 

What

The

Merlin's

Pants

She really needs to offer Cassie a bundle of roses and Alice a bundle of slaps.

**Author's Note:**

> no we were not high when we wrote this and u shall not take this seriously goodbYE


End file.
